Unexpected
by KateCastle23
Summary: This takes place at the end of 6x17 right after Castle leads Beckett to their bedroom. Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place at the end of 6x17 when Castle leads Beckett to the bedroom. Mistakes are all mine. Hope you enjoy. :) **

**Disclaimer - Still don't own Castle! ;)**

* * *

She followed Castle to their bedroom, and crawled into bed. She was just so tired and sore. That's when it hit her and she finally broke down. Castle came over an wrapped his strong arms around her, and just held her and let her cry it all out.

"Kate you're safe now! I am never going to let anyone hurt you ever again. I'm not letting you out of my sight. You're stuck with me forever."

"You can't promise that Rick."

"No, maybe not, but I'm sure going to try."

"That's sweet Rick. I was so scared I would never get to see you again. Like I said before when they were interrogating me. You are all I could think about. I was so afraid I would never get to tell you, all the things that I should have already told you. Rick you're everything to me, I love you with all my heart. And I can't wait to marry you and spend the rest of my life as Mrs Richard Castle. I love you Rick."

"I love you too Kate. When I went to the precinct and Gates told me you were missing. I felt so helpless."

"I'm so sorry Rick, I thought I would be in and out in a couple of hours. I never would have taken the assignment if I'd known it was that dangerous."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault. I'm just glad your safe now, here in my arms. You have to be exhausted. You ready to get some sleep?"

"I really am. I think I could sleep for days. Goodnight babe."

"Goodnight Kate." Rick leans over an kisses Kate. Then she lays her head on his shoulder and they fall asleep in each others arms.

* * *

A couple of hours later Castle wakes up. At first he isn't sure what it was that had woke him up. But then he hears a moan and realizes it was Kate. He turns over and looks at her, as soon as his eyes adjusts to the dark room. He sees her curled up almost in a ball.

"Kate honey are you ok?" When she looks at him he can tell she's in pain.

"Castle I'm cramping really bad. When it first started it just felt like normal, like when I'm on my period. But Rick this really hurts, and it's getting worse."

"Are you bleeding?"

"I don't know. Would you help me to the bathroom?"

"Sure honey." He knew she really had to be in pain to ask for help. He helped her in there, then told her to call if she needed him. But she told him he could stay. She checked but wasn't bleeding. So he helped Beckett back to the bed. But Castle insisted that he take Beckett to the emergency room. And she didn't object. Because she really needed something for the pain.

* * *

When they got to the hospital. It didn't take long before they had her in a room in the emergency. They asked her to take her cloths off, and put a gown on. The nurse came in while they were waiting for a doctor, to take her vital signs and asks questions. Castle and Beckett explained what had happened, that she had been kidnapped. And one of the questions the nurse asked was if Beckett could possibly be pregnant.

"Umm, no I'm not pregnant."

The nurse asks when her last period was.

"Umm, well actually now that I think about it, I maybe a couple of weeks late." She looks over at Castle blushing. Castle's just starring at her with his mouth open. The nurse takes a blood sample to run tests and leaves them alone.

"Castle say something, your making me nervous. Castle, what if I am pregnant? I don't even know what to think about it! I mean, I want kids with you, I really do. What if there's something wrong? Castle, I could lose this baby before I even knew I was pregnant! I mean if I am pregnant. How could I not know? That makes me a terrible person." She's just rambling now!

"Beckett, stop. First of all, you're not a terrible person. You didn't know. And we don't even know if you're pregnant yet. But if you are. I definitely want kids with you too. We'll just have them sooner than we expected. So, lets just wait and see what the doctor has to say." Then he sits down on the bed with Kate, and wraps his arms around her. She lays her head on his shoulder and just clings to him. That's how they are when the doctor comes in.

"Hi, Ms Beckett I'm Dr Matthews."

"Hi, Dr Matthews, this is my fiancé Rick Castle." Rick just nods at the doctor and shakes his hand.

"Ok, we got your tests results in, and congratulations you are pregnant."

Castle and Beckett just look at each other in shock. "Wow Kate we're having a baby."

"Yes we are." She says with a huge smile on her face. The same smile mirrored on Castle's face.

"Ok, Ms Beckett I just need to examine you and make sure everything looks ok. Are you still cramping, and also any bleeding?"

"Umm, I'm still cramping, but not as bad as before. And there hasn't been any bleeding."

"Great that's a good sign that your not bleeding. Ok can you just lay back and we'll start the examination?" Kate lays down, with Castle right by her side holding her hand. The doctor says everything looks fine. But he's going to do a sonogram just to make sure everything's ok. And then the doctor leaves.

* * *

And a few minutes later a technician brings in the sonogram equipment. "Ok, are you ready to see your baby?" The tech says.

Castle and Beckett answer yes at the same time. Kate lays back, and the technician covers her with a blanket, then asks her to pull her gown up. Then says that the gel is really cold. Beckett jumps when he puts the gel on her stomach. "Jeez that really is cold." Kate says.

Just then an image comes up on the screen, the technician points out the baby. It's so small, like a little peanut. But wow, it's their baby. A baby they made together.

The tech says its to early to hear the baby's heartbeat, but everything looks ok. And that it looks like she's about 6 to 8 weeks along. Then hands them some pictures of the baby before he leaves. They're just in awe looking at the pictures of their baby.

* * *

A few minutes later the doctor comes back in. And says everything looks good. And that the cramping is normal in early pregnancy for some women. And with what she went through yesterday, that may have had something to do with it too. And for her to take it easy for a few days. And if there's any problems, not to hesitate to come in to be checked. And for her to make an appointment with her OB/GYN. And he also gives her a prescription for prenatal vitamins. And after she signs discharge papers, she's free to go.

* * *

When Castle and Beckett get home. They're still a little in shock. Beckett calls in to the precinct and talks to Gates about taking a few days off. But she doesn't mention the baby. They want to keep that to themselves for a little while longer. Gates agree's to give her the time off.

Since they didn't get any sleep last night, they decide to take a long nap. They're laying in bed spooning, with Castle's arm around Beckett, with his hand laying on her stomach. That's when Castle says with a smirk on his face "You do realize, I'm going to stick to you like glue now."

She smiles back at him. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I love you Beckett."

"I love you to Castle." Then Castle leans down and kisses her stomach and whispers "I love you to baby." Then kisses Beckett and they get some much needed rest.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the nice reviews. This was going to be a one shot. But since you all asks nicely, I wrote another chapter. All mistakes are mine. Hope it's ok. :) **

**Disclaimer - Still don't own Castle. ;) **

* * *

They slept all day, cuddled up to each other after getting back from the hospital. Castle woke up first, and looked over at Beckett. He still can't believe she's pregnant. She's just so beautiful, she's glowing already, he thinks. And he almost lost her yesterday. Not only her, but the baby, before they had even known he or she existed. He shakes his head, and rubs a hand over his face. He doesn't want to think about that right now. He's just so happy Kate's safe, and the baby is ok.

Castle doesn't want to wake Beckett up yet. She needs her rest. So he slips out of bed trying not to wake her up. He sneaks quietly out of their bedroom. He wants to surprise her with dinner. Since they slept all day.

* * *

Alexis is sitting on the sofa reading a book. And Castle doesn't see her at first. So he jumps when she says.. "Hey dad. How's Beckett doing?"

He doesn't want to tell her about the baby yet, because he wants him and Kate to tell her together. So he doesn't say anything about taking Beckett to the emergency room during the night. "She's still asleep. How are you pumpkin?"

"I'm good, dad. I'm really glad Kate's ok."

"Me too. Is Gram's here?"

"No, she's out, and said she wouldn't be in till late."

"Are you hungry? I'm going to order in Chinese food."

"I already ate. I think I'm going to go up to my room and study."

"Ok pumpkin, goodnight."

"Goodnight dad."

* * *

Kate wakes up and reaches for Castle. But the bed is empty, and his side of the bed is cold. She stretches and she's sore but at least the cramps are gone. That's when she remembers, she's pregnant. She looks down at her still flat stomach. And wow, she still can't believe it. There's a baby in there. A baby her and Castle made together. And she almost died yesterday, without even knowing she was pregnant. She reaches down and rubs her stomach, she's just so glad the baby's ok.

"Hey baby, I don't know if you can hear me yet. But I'm your mommy. And I love you so much, and your daddy does too. I can't wait to meet you, but you have to stay in there awhile longer. And mommy promises to do everything she can to keep you safe."

Kate gets up and puts her robe on. And looks at her phone. And it's 7:00pm? Wow she slept all day.

* * *

She walks into the kitchen and that's where she finds Castle. She walks up behind him and hugs him from behind. "Hey babe, how long have you been awake?"

He turns around and kisses her. "Not long, about an hour. Are you hungry? I ordered Chinese, but if you want something else, I can fix you anything you want."

"No, Chinese sounds good. I'm really hungry."

"Good, because you are eating for two now you know?" Castle smirks.

"Shut up Castle." She slaps him playfully on the arm. That's when when the doorbell rings. "The foods here. I'll get it." He pays for the food. And says... "You just sit down and I'll bring your food to you."

"Castle, I'm not an invalid. I'm just pregnant."

"I know that Kate, but you're supposed to be resting for a few days. You've been through a lot. Just humor me ok, please?" He smiles at her.

She gives him a look. "Ok Castle, but don't think you're going to be getting away with this excuse the whole pregnancy." She says as she's walking over to the sofa. She looks over her shoulder at him, and blows him a kiss.

Castle acts like he catches the kiss, and rubs it all over his face. "I wouldn't dare."

Castle carries their plates of food over to the sofa. Then goes back for their glasses of water. Then sits down next to Beckett. "How're you feeling? Any more cramps?"

"Nope, Castle I feel fine. Just sore, but no more cramping, thank God."

"Good, when do you want to start telling people about the baby?"

"Well, I don't know, maybe the second trimester? I'll be really careful at work. But we'll have to at least tell the boys eventually. They'll be almost as protective as you are."

"Sounds good to me. Second trimester it is then. So it'll be our little secret for a little while longer."

* * *

After they get through eating dinner. Castle carries the dirty dishes to the kitchen, rinses them and loads them into the dishwasher. "Hey Kate, do you want some ice cream for dessert?"

"Not right now Rick. I'm so full I couldn't eat another bite. Maybe later."

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, you pick. I'll watch anything you want to watch." So Castle picks a movie, that both of them would like. And they cuddle up on the sofa together, with Beckett leaning back against Castle, with his hands resting on Kate's stomach. He then kisses her on the head. "I love you, Kate."

"I love you to, Rick." And then she turns her head and kisses him on the lips. A long slow kiss. The best she can, at the angle that they're sitting. And then they watch the movie.

The End for now! ;) ~ K


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter. Hope it's ok. Thanks again everyone for all the nice reviews. :)**

**Disclaimer ~ Still don't own Castle! **

* * *

Beckett had fallen asleep half way through the movie, when the house phone started ringing. And Castle couldn't reach it, because it was laying on the kitchen island. "Kate honey, wake up, I have to get the phone."

"Hmm what Castle?" She sleepily replied.

He kissed her on the head. "The phones ringing, I have to get up."

"Oh sorry, Castle." She says as she sits up and yawns.

"No need to apologize." Castle gets up off the sofa, leans over quickly, kisses Beckett, then runs to get the phone. He grabs the phone... "Hello!" He says breathless from running.

"It's about time, writer boy."

"Sorry Lanie. Left the phone in the kitchen."

"No problem Castle, is Kate ok? She's not answering her cell phone."

"She's fine. Here's Beckett." He says as he hands the phone to Kate. Smiling at her as she gives him a look. As he mouths "Sorry." And Beckett just rolls her eyes at him. "Hey Lanie, what's up?"

"Girl, you didn't come in to work today, and Javi said you called in, and you're taking a week off. Are you ok? I've been calling all day."

"I'm fine Lanie. I just decided to take a few days off, and Gates ok'd the time off. And I turned my phone off, and forgot to turn it back on. But I'm really ok, just sore and a little bruised. But other than that I'm fine." Beckett just looked at Castle and shrugged her shoulders. Because she doesn't know how long she can keep Lanie from figuring out she's pregnant.

"Ok Kate, but if you need anything, you call me, ok? And tell writer boy to take real good care of you."

"Ok Lanie, I'll call if I need anything. But really I'm fine, and Castle's taking really good care of me. I have to go. I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Ok girl, bye."

"Bye Lanie." Beckett leans back against the sofa and stretches. And winces, because she's sore, and Castle notices.

Castle hurries back over and sits down next to Beckett, and puts the a bottle of water on the coffee table that he was bringing to Beckett. "Are you ok, is it the baby? Are you cramping again?"

"No, no the baby's fine, really Castle, no more cramping since last night. I'm fine, relax, ok? As she leans over and kisses Castle, then leans her forehead against his, and smiles. "Don't worry, ok? I would tell you if it was the baby."

"I can't help but worry, Kate. I almost lost you yesterday." As Castle pulls her in for a hug.

"I'm right here Castle. And I'm not going anywhere. And the baby's fine, and I'm ok too."

They didn't hear Alexis coming down the stairs till she said... "What baby?" With a confused look on her face.

Castle and Beckett just looked at each other, and Kate shook her head yes at Castle and smiled. Letting him know that it was ok with her, if he tells Alexis about the baby. "Pumpkin, could you come here and sit down, we have something to tell you."

"Sure dad, is everything ok?" She says as she sits down next to Castle.

"Yes honey, everything's fine. I didn't tell you earlier, because I wanted Kate and I to tell you together. Last night, well actually really early this morning, Kate started cramping really bad. So I took her to the emergency room, just to make sure she didn't have any internal injuries or something like that. And we found out some news."

"What dad? Kate, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Alexis, really. What your dad is trying to say is, we found out that I'm pregnant. I hope you're ok with this. It wasn't planned, but we're happy about it. Although still a little shocked. We wanted you to be the first one we told about the baby. We haven't told anyone else yet." Alexis just sits there looking back and forth from Rick to Kate. With a stunned look on her face, opening and closing her mouth. And it's really starting to scare Kate. I mean, what if she doesn't want a baby brother or sister.

"Alexis honey say something. You know you'll always be my baby girl. Nothing will ever change that. We're just adding to our family." Castle says, as he pulls Alexis in for a hug.

Alexis pulls back and looks at her dad, and then smiles. "Oh my God, your having a baby?! I know dad, really I'm happy. I'm just shocked is all. I always wanted a brother or sister. Oh wow, I'm going to be a big sister." And then she hugs her dad again, and then jumps up and bends down and hugs Kate. "Kate, I'm really ok about the baby. I'm happy for you both. You're ok though and the baby, with everything that happened yesterday?"

"Yeah I'm fine, and the baby is too. The cramps have stopped, and there hasn't been any bleeding. The doctor just said that I need to take it easy for a few days. And I had a sonogram, and everything looked ok. We have pictures. Wanna see them?"

"Yes, I would love to see them."

"I'll go get them." Castle says as he jumps up to go get the pictures.

Alexis laughs, "He's really excited."

Kate laughs too. "Yes, he is. He won't let me do anything."

Castle comes running back into the living room, almost sliding to a stop. And hands the pictures to Alexis. And proudly points to a spot on the picture. "There's the baby, it's about the size of a peanut."

"Oh, that is adorable. How far along are you?"

Beckett smiles at Alexis. "About 6 to 8 weeks pregnant."

Castle's just sitting there smiling. He's just so happy Alexis and Beckett are getting along so well. "Anyone want ice cream?" Beckett and Alexis both say that they want ice cream. So Castle gets up to go get it, while the girls are talking.

* * *

Later after they've had their ice cream and finished watching the movie. Castle and Beckett are lying in bed, snuggled up to each other. Beckett with her head laying on Castle's shoulder. "Alexis took the news about the baby a lot better than I thought she would, Castle. I'm really glad."

Castle kisses Beckett on the head. "I'm glad too. I love you, Kate."

"I love you too, Rick." Beckett looks up at Castle and kisses him. "Goodnight Castle."

"Goodnight Beckett."

* * *

The end for now! ~ K


	4. Chapter 4

** Here's another chapter. Thanks again for all the nice reviews, favorites, and follows. :)**

**Disclaimer ~ Still don't own Castle! ;) **

* * *

Beckett woke up the next morning, turned over and the bed was empty. She got up, used the bathroom, got dressed in leggings and a T-shirt, then brushed her teeth. Then on her way out of the bedroom, she stopped, turned around and walked over to the mirror. Looking at herself in the mirror, she raised up her T-shirt and turned to the side, looking to see if she looked different yet. But no, not yet, looking at herself she couldn't even tell she's pregnant yet. She hadn't really had any symptoms yet. Except for maybe being a little tired. But she new that would change soon. Soon she would be huge. She's standing like that, with her hand on her stomach, trying to imagine what she would look like, when she starts to look pregnant, when Castle walks in.

"What are you doing?" He says as he comes up behind her.

She jumps and then turns around. "Oh my God. Castle, you scared me."

Castle put his arms around her, turns her around, with his hands resting on her stomach. "I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean to scare you." As he kisses her, on her neck.

She looks up at the mirror, and smirks at Castle. "Honey, did you just call me honey?"

"What? No! Ok, yes I did. " He smiles back at her. " But you call me babe, all the time."

"No, I don't." She says as she turns around and looks at him. But if she thinks about it, maybe she does call him babe. "Ok, so maybe I do sometimes. So I'll let you off the hook this time." She smirks. Then puts her arms around Castle, and lays her head against his chest. "I missed you, when I woke up and you weren't there."

Castle kisses Beckett on the head. "I was cooking breakfast, are you hungry?"

Beckett looks up at Castle, and kisses him. "Yeah, I am hungry." She rubs her tummy. "The baby's hungry too." She smiles at him. Grabs his hand and he follows along behind her.

Just as she sits down at the kitchen island, Martha comes down stairs. "Good Morning Kiddo's."

"Good Morning Martha." Kate smiles at her.

"Morning Mother. Are you hungry? We have plenty of food." Martha shakes her head yes, as Alexis is coming down the stairs.

Alexis walks over and hugs Castle. "Good Morning dad." Then hugs Martha. "Good Morning Gram's." Then totally shocks Kate, when she hugs her. "Good Morning, Kate. How are you feeling?"

"Good Morning. I feel really good, Alexis, thanks. ." She says as Castle sits a glass of orange juice down in front of her. "Thanks, Castle." She smiles at him. He smiles back at her and winks.

Martha's watching with interest. "What, no coffee this morning, Katherine?"

Alexis looks back and forth from Kate to Rick. "You haven't told her yet?"

Martha looks at them. "Told me what?"

Castle is putting a plate with bacon, scrambled eggs and toast down in front of Kate, Alexis, Martha and for himself. When Kate smells the eggs. And suddenly she doesn't feel so good.

Castle notices she's looking a little green. "Kate, are you ok?"

"I'm..." She starts to say, she's gonna be sick, but before she can. She jumps up, with one hand on her stomach and the other over her mouth. And runs toward their bedroom, praying she makes it to the bathroom in time. She runs through the office, through the bedroom, into the bathroom just in time, to lose her dinner from the night before.

Castle at first just stands there in shock, watching as Kate takes off running. Till his mother says "Richard, go after her."

He then takes off after her. And gets to the bathroom just in time to hold Kate's hair up for her, and rub her back. He quits rubbing her back long enough, to reach under the cabinet for a wash cloth. Then he wets it, and hands it to Kate as she stands up.

She flushes the toilet, brushes her teeth, then she turns around and looks at Castle. "I'm so sorry that you had to see that, Rick."

He reaches up and caresses her on the cheek. "Oh Kate, you have nothing to be sorry for. You can't help that, it just comes with being pregnant. So don't apologize, I just wish you didn't have to go through the morning sickness part."

She raps her arms around Castle, and lays her head against his chest. "I'm sure it'll be well worth it, when we have our baby in our arms."

"It will definitely be worth it. I can't wait to see our baby growing inside of you, and feel him kick."

Kate looks up at Castle. "Him? Do you want a boy?" She smirks at him.

"No, a boy or a girl, either is fine with me. I just want him or her to be healthy. What about you, do you want a girl or boy?"

"Either is fine with me, Castle. I just want a baby thats healthy too." She smiles up at him.

"You still look a little pale. Do you feel better now?"

"I feel better, just a little nauseous. I definitly don't want any food right now. I think I'll just lay down for a little while. If you want to, you can tell Martha about the baby. She's probably suspicious anyway. We can tell my dad later." She says as she heads toward the bed. Castle pulls the covers down for her, and tucks her in.

He leans down and kisses Kate. "Ok, you just get some rest. I'll go talk to my mother. Are you sure you don't want to wait till you feel better, so we can tell her together?"

She smiles up at him. "I'm positive, Castle. Go ahead and tell her. It's really ok with me."

As he's backing toward the door. He says.. "But if you need anything, you let me know, ok?"

"I will Castle, I promise."

* * *

When Castle gets back to the kitchen, he looks around. "Where's Alexis?"

"She had a class at 9:00, so she had to rush out, to get there in time. But she told me to tell you, she hopes Katherine feels better soon. Is she ok?"

Castle smiles at his mother. "Oh, she'll be fine in about 7 months."

Martha throws her arms around Castle. "Oh, Richard dear, I'm so happy for you both. When did you find out about the baby.?"

"Just a couple of days ago. Only you and Alexis know, she's going to tell her dad soon. Then we'll tell everyone else in the second trimester. If we can keep it a secret."

"Ok, tell Katherine, I'm happy for her. I have to go, I have a class to teach." She hugs Castle again. "And I'm happy for you too kiddo, you both deserve it."

"Thank you, mother." She just waves, as she's heading out the door.

* * *

When Castle gets back to the bedroom, Kate is sound asleep. So he sits the ginger ale, and saltine crackers he got for her, on her bedside table. Then crawls into bed with her and wraps his arms around her, spooning with her, with his hand resting on her stomach. She snuggles up to him in her sleep. And he kisses her on the head, and whispers... "I love you, Kate."

**That's all for now! ~ K**


End file.
